


lion babe

by waveydnp



Series: waveydaysFICS [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Furries, Furry, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: in which phil receives a lion onesie from a cereal company and dan has some feelings about it





	lion babe

**Author's Note:**

> starting this week, iihappydaysii and i are going to be posting fics each friday, written separately but based on the same basic prompt. it's not a competition or anything, so we're not looking for people to choose their favourite or rate them, we just want to show our different takes on the same concept.
> 
> this week's prompt is: furries 
> 
> :)

“Dan?”

 

Dan hears Phil shouting from the lounge. He’s sat hunched against the headboard of his bed, alternating between scrolling through twitter and tumblr on his laptop. “What?” he calls back.

 

“Come help me film.”

 

Dan rolls his eyes. “Is everything set up already?”

 

“Yes, lazy.” Suddenly Phil’s voice is quiet and much closer than it’d been a moment ago. Dan looks up to see him standing in the doorway of Dan’s bedroom, leaning against the frame.

 

Dan’s eyes widen. Phil is wearing a velvety brown zip-up onesie with a white circle over his chest and stomach. “What the fuck are you wearing? I thought this was a video about cereal.”

 

Phil laughs. “It is. Look.” He reaches back behind his head and pulls the hood up, obscuring much of his face with thick, fluffy-looking… fur? He drops his chin to his chest and Dan is staring at the cartoonish face of a plush lion.

 

“They sent you a lion suit?”

 

“Yup.

 

“I still don’t understand what that has to do with cereal.”

 

“Nothing. It’s just part of my brand.”

 

Dan shakes his head. “God, I wonder what they’re gonna send me.”

 

*

 

Dan pans the camera up over each of Phil’s legs, then his torso, then both arms. The people at Krave had obviously been misinformed about Phil’s height—the onesie is quite obviously too small. The pants cut off well above his ankles and the arms are too short and the crotch bunches in a way that can’t be comfortable, that does nothing to conceal Phil’s larger-than-average bulge.

 

Phil turns around then and says “shoot my ass,” as he wiggles his bum and Dan can’t deny to himself that it looks good—small, perky, tight, round, accentuated by the soft tail. He’s seen Phil’s pretty little ass in countless configurations, but silky brown fur is a new one—one he’s feeling strangely enticed by.

 

“Do you actually want that in your video?”

 

“Yes, why not?”

 

Dan shrugs. “It’s pretty tight.”

 

Phil frowns. “My ass?”

 

Dan splutters. “No you fucking rat, the suit!” He turns off the camera and places it back on the tripod carefully. “Although,” he continues, reaching out and cupping one of Phil’s velvety cheeks with his long fingers, “Your ass is pretty tight too.” He gives it a little squeeze.

 

“Oi,” Phil chuckles. “We have a video to film.”

 

“YOU have a video to film. I have an ass to grope.” He brings the other hand to Phil’s other cheek and rubs his palms along the soft fluff of the suit.

 

Phil slaps Dan’s hands away. “Later. I want to get this over with.”

 

Dan pouts. “Fine.” He turns the camera back on once Phil has arranged a bowl, a spoon, some milk and his box of cereal atop the little white platform he’d been sent.

 

“Ok, come on out Phil.”

 

“No, I look ridiculous.”

 

“You do look incredibly ridiculous, but come on, everyone wants to see.” Dan wants to see.

 

Phil appears in frame and Dan feigns amused laughter. “That is every furry’s worst nightmare.” He’s starting to think that may not be true.

 

Over the course of the video and with the exertion of trying to eat cereal with his arms crossed over his chest, Phil’s tight suit steadily rides up in all the right places and Dan has a hard time averting his eyes from Phil’s crotch. Every minute that passes creates a more defined, borderline obscene knot between Phil’s legs. Dan removes the camera from the tripod again and goes in for some close up shots, laughing fondly and gently scolding Phil for spilling milk and cereal all over their carpet. He tries not to let the camera linger too long on the way the onesie hugs Phil’s ass tightly, on the delicious prominence of Phil’s dick—this video isn’t for his own personal uses, after all, it’s for Phil’s viewers. And, come to think of it, an ad for a cereal company. He trains the camera on Phil’s face and giggles when Phil gets mane in his mouth.

 

“How are you feeling Phil?”

 

“I’m so hot,” Phil whinges as he tries to contort his body to get the spoon closer to his face.

 

You are, Dan thinks.

 

Dan is honestly bewildered by the twinge of disappointment he feels when it finally comes time for Phil to strip the lion off his body.

 

“Sweet, sweet oxygen,” Phil moans. His hair is sweaty and dishevelled and his cheeks are pink. Dan thinks he looks utterly lovely.

 

Phil is wearing a thin black tshirt and plaid boxers underneath the suit, objectively sexier attire than a childlike Halloween costume, but Dan still kind of wishes he’d put it back on.

 

*

 

Later that night, they’re lying bed, Phil facing away from Dan and breathing steadily, always the first of the two to close his eyes and drift to sleep. Dan shuffles closer and slots his body against Phil’s, closer than they normally would be unless sex was imminent. They’ve been together for years now—cuddling has its time and place, and it’s not when two giant sweaty men are trying to fall asleep in a London flat in the middle of summer with no aircon.

 

“Mmf,” Phil protests sleepily. “Too hot.”

 

“Phi-il,” Dan whines, in the tone he reserves specifically for needling his boyfriend. “I want you.”

 

“Too sleepy,” Phil mumbles.

 

Dan bites Phil’s ear and rubs his soft dick over his boxers. “You don’t have to do anything.”

 

Phil chuckles. “Hot. I’ll just lay here while you have your way with me, then.”

 

“I didn’t mean it like th—”

 

“Why are you so horny today, anyway?” Phil interrupts.

 

“I’m always horny for you,” Dan whispers, hoping he sounds seductive and not desperate. It’s true that it never really takes much for Phil to get Dan going, but on this particular night, it’s not the truth—at least not the whole truth. The truth is that Dan can’t stop thinking about how much he’d wanted to rip a hole in that onesie and bury himself inside Phil the Lion.

 

“Not like this.” Phil already sounds half-asleep again.

 

“You looked… really good today,” Dan stutters quietly, the words muffled against Phil’s shoulder.

 

“Hmm?” He’s definitely more asleep than awake.

 

Dan bites his lip. He could probably say whatever he wants right now and Phil would have no idea. “You’re a sexy lion, Phil.”

 

Phil groans softly and Dan honestly doesn’t know if it’s in response to his confession or just a sleepy release of breath. He kisses Phil’s neck and wraps his arm around his waist because fuck it, he wants to fall asleep with Phil in his arms, sweaty, sticky bodies be damned.

 

*

 

When Dan wakes up the next morning, he’s still sweating. He rolls over and throws the duvet off his chest before reaching out for Phil. He may not have been able to coax him awake for sex last night, but he can almost always count on Phil for a romp in the morning. More often than not their days begin with Dan’s big hands stroking Phil lazily, Phil spooning Dan and working him open just enough to push inside and kiss the back of his neck until they both come. For the second time in as many days, Dan is hard and frustrated at Phil’s failure to help him consummate his newfound excitement at the memory of a tail nestled between Phil’s ass cheeks.

 

He throws on a black tshirt and a pair of Phil’s plaid pj bottoms and makes his way to the kitchen, where he’s stopped dead in his tracks. The first thing he sees when he pushes through the glass door is Phil stood in front of the open fridge, bending over, most likely in search of milk.

 

There’s that soft little tail again, hanging down between Phil’s thighs like a fucking bullseye.

 

“You’re wearing that again?”

 

Phil jumps, turning around. “Dan! Warn me next time, Jesus.”

 

Dan ignores him completely. “Why are you wearing that?”

 

He’s not wearing the hood, thank god. Like this, with the tail safely out of sight, Dan can pretend he’s just wearing weird brown velvet pyjamas. Even then though, Phil’s hair is pushed back off his forehead in a quiff and his bright blue eyes are framed by the thick black-rimmed glasses Dan loves, almost as if he’s doing all he can to drive Dan mad. He better not pull up that fucking hood.

 

“I like it.” Phil runs his hands over his hips and down his upper thighs. “It’s soft. Feels nice.”

 

Dan crosses his arms. “Right.”

 

Phil smirks. “What, you don’t like it?”

 

Why is he smiling like that, Dan thinks. Had he actually heard Dan’s confession last night?

 

“I didn’t say that. Just wasn’t expecting it, is all.”

 

They fill their bowls with Shreddies and carry them out to the lounge to watch anime. Phil puts his feet up on the coffee table and his legs are spread wide, wider than they normally would be and Dan can’t shake the feeling that he’s putting on a show. He steps over Phil’s legs to sit on the opposite end of the sofa and risks a quick glance at Phil’s crotch—definitely a mistake. The bulge is even more prominent than it’d been yesterday.

 

Dan flops down right beside Phil and quickly sticks his hand out, cupping Phil’s dick over the onesie.

 

“Oi!” Phil protests, more out of surprise than anything, Dan’s sure.

 

“You’re not wearing pants,” Dan accuses.

 

“No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Didn’t feel like it.”

 

Dan frowns, his hand still gripping Phil through the soft material. They lock eyes and Phil spreads his legs a little wider. Dan’s more or less been turned on since he’d filmed Phil’s stupid video yesterday and he can’t help himself anymore, rubbing his palm up and down Phil’s shaft as he feels it growing steadily harder.

 

“You heard what I said last night didn’t you?”

 

Phil nods.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He rubs over the clothed head of Phil’s cock with his thumb.

 

Phil’s head drops back a little. “Mmm. Wanted to mess with you a little. Wanted to see if you meant it.”

 

“I guess I did because I’ve been thinking about fucking you in that thing ever since you put it on.”

 

Phil smiles, pushing up into Dan’s hand. “Yeah?”

 

Dan bites his lip and nods. “Why aren’t you more, like, freaked out?”

 

Phil’s eyes are closed now, arms outstretched across the back of the sofa as Dan grinds his palm down harder. “Why would I be?” His voice has dropped an octave and comes out husky, the way it always does when they do this.

 

“’Cause I might be… like a fucking furry, for Christ’s sake, Phil.”

 

“Why… would I find that… weird?” Phil asks in between groans.

 

Dan snorts. “Why wouldn’t you?”

 

Phil lifts his head and opens his eyes, looking straight at Dan then with a little furrow between his brows. “Because I’ve been one this whole time. I didn’t even think that was really a secret.”

 

Dan’s hand stills. “What?”

 

“You think I draw whiskers on us just for fun?”

 

Dan feels his cheeks flush. Come to think of it, they do always seem to end up fucking after they film a new PINOF, and Phil’s always been very liberal with his animal noises…

 

Phil continues, “You didn’t notice how often I roar when I’m inside you?”

 

“I… I thought that was just a weird thing you do. It never bothered me. I never really even thought about it.”

 

Phil laughs. “You know why? ‘Cause you liked it.”

 

Dan thinks about it, pictures himself on his hands and knees, ass full of Phil as he growls and barks in Dan’s ear. Yeah—he likes it.

 

Phil lunges at Dan then, crushing their lips together. He grabs Dan’s head and pulls his hair a little, biting his bottom lip harshly and then sucking. Pain prickles along Dan’s scalp and he feels all the blood in his body rushing downwards. Phil shifts his body and crawls into Dan’s lap, grinding himself down hard. Dan grips Phil’s soft, fuzzy hips and pushes him down even harder, moaning as he feels Phil’s cock rubbing against his own.

 

Phil moves his mouth down to Dan’s neck and sinks his teeth into the sensitive flesh.

 

“Ow, fuck, Phil,” Dan gasps.

 

Phil doesn’t respond, just growls against Dan’s skin and Dan’s hips buck up into Phil’s lap violently. He moves a hand up to the zipper below Phil’s neck and starts to pull, but Phil grabs his wrist to stop him. He keeps his eyes locked on Dan’s as he climbs off his lap and sinks to his knees.

 

He’s kneeling on the floor in front of Dan, running his hands slowly up Dan’s thighs. He keeps moving his hands up until his fingers curl around the waistband of his pjs. Phil doesn’t pull the pants down, just reaches his hand inside and pulls out Dan’s hard cock. He lets it lie against Dan’s stomach, straining, aching, as he leans back and sits on his heels.

 

“Phil, please, don’t make me wait anymore,” Dan begs.

 

Phil grins then, reaching back and pulling the furry hood up over his head. Dan’s stomach flips and Phil leans forward again, running his tongue all the way from the base to the head, dipping the tip into slit. Dan shivers and closes his eyes and waits for the hot wet relief of Phil’s mouth to wrap around his throbbing dick, but it doesn’t come. Instead he feels a flurry of quick, soft little licks, like a… like a cat.

 

Dan opens his eyes and looks down to see Phil smirking. He reaches forward and slides his fingers between the thick golden fur of Phil’s mane, gripping tightly and tugging a little so Phil’s face hovers right above Dan’s cock.

 

“You’re not a kitty, Phil, you’re a fucking lion. You’re the king of the fucking jungle, right?”

 

Phil nods, lowering his mouth a little and wrapping his lips loosely around the head. Dan moans.

 

“So suck me off like a king.”

 

Even as he laughs, Phil slides his mouth down over Dan’s cock until Dan feels himself hit the back of Phil’s throat. Dan’s grip on Phil’s mane tightens and he groans as Phil pulls back and sucks the head again, harder this time, because he know how much Dan likes that. He alternates between bobbing steadily and pulling back to lick over the tip in a distinctly feline way, keeping his hands wrapped around Dan’s hip bones. Every time Dan looks down he sees the plush face of the lion as Phil’s tongue slides along him wetly.

 

“Roar for me Phil,” Dan croaks, gently pushing down on the back of Phil’s hooded head, encouraging him to take him deeper. “Roar on my cock.”

 

Dan hears a deep, muffled gurgling and feels an intense vibration all around him and his hips snap forward instinctually, chasing the incredible sensation all the way down Phil’s throat. Phil gags and Dan pulls out quickly. “Fuck, I’m sorry Phil.”

 

Phil doesn’t say anything, just bobs his head back down and slides a hand up under Dan’s shirt, rubbing his thumb over Dan’s nipple. Dan moans high and loud when Phil starts rolling it in between his thumb and index finger, squeezing hard. Phil knows Dan likes everything best when it’s just on the edge of too much, a little too hard, a little too rough and Dan knows when Phil starts hurting him like that, it’s only a matter of time before he unravels completely. He bites his lip and uses all the restraint he has to keep the thrusts against the wet suction of Phil’s gorgeous mouth shallow.

 

Suddenly, Phil sinks all the way down and swallows around Dan while twisting harshly at his nipple. Dan brings a fist up to his mouth and sinks his teeth into the knuckles to keep from holding Phil’s head in place. Phil roars again and it’s too much.

 

“Oh fuck—” Dan doesn’t even have time to warn Phil before he’s spurting hot come right down his throat. He slips his hand under the hood and threads his fingers through Phil’s silky black hair, gripping tightly and pulling his head back a little more roughly than he’d intended—he doesn’t want Phil to choke but the pleasure coursing though his body makes it hard to show restraint in any capacity.

 

Phil keeps his lips wrapped around Dan until his cock stops throbbing and the muscles in his thighs stop clenching. He pulls off and gives it a soft little kiss before tucking Dan back into his pjs. He sits next to Dan on the sofa.

 

Dan is slumped deep into his sofa crease, floating on the clouds of euphoria that Phil always seems to be able to produce for him. “I can’t believe I’m a fucking furry,” he mumbles. “Don’t take that thing off. I’m gonna treat you like the king you are… as soon as I can feel my toes again.”

 

Phil laughs. “I can’t wait to see what they send you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me (sarah, waveydnp) and ashley (iihappydaysii) on tumblr :)


End file.
